kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chainoffire
http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/3746/kh2142.jpg Current Chakram Eternal Flames(1) Puzzling Aqua Re: departure 02:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC)|K=Well for one...i'll be in other wiki's, just more distance from the Keyhole, secondly both PA and QAA will be CLOSED until i come back and yes i'll be attending the RP though.......so yeah....that'll happen.....}} RP Limit Break For the purpose of my userpage, please make up a custom limit break with name and description. 21:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! Just a Limit Break is fine. Please note, that this Limit Break is for the purpose of my new userpage, which is being structured like a character article. Under my D-Links section is my wiki-friends. Take a look if you want. 21:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Departure and which forum? 06:36, October 15, 2011 (UTC)|Q=Hey CoF, well the departure don't worry about that for now..in my opinion worry about editing rather than my maybe-not-so-maybe departure. You also said something about a certain forum..which? }} 01:36, October 18, 2011 (UTC)|zim=Well, yeah i'm staying but i can't edit that much because of exams coming up, also I havent watched DEATHNOTE yet, i kinda don't like those "gorey" animes ya'know?. Hmmm edits...well how about adding stuff to stubs or helping out in a project in the World Terminus?}} 22:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC)|K=Hmmm...good for the Owl Quotes...not too sure what u mean by merging and as for the userbox project best to talk to FR to sign up for that project.}} Sprite 's at the end of all the coding, with the two spaces in front of it. Always check those first!! :) EDIT2:I'll add you up to the userbox project right now! Just PLEASE follow through with this as I get very annoyed with people just signing up to projects and never doing them. As for quotes, the Re:CoM section should include quotes that ONLY appear in that game. If they appear in the original game, put them in that section. Understand? :)}} Sorry to butt in FR, but the PA has an UPDATE......... , hmm hmm FR if you will..carry on.... 02:04, October 24, 2011 (UTC) USerbox project First, read my talk page rules, second, ask FinalRest.-- 19:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well, no not really. Just think some ideas and let loose. As for the turtorial... 03:59, October 27, 2011 (UTC) How do you think shmuck :P make a template page for it and ur all set. 21:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) DeathNote wiki userbox 01:59, November 3, 2011 (UTC)|alice=Hey CoF, long time..i think?, anyways for the deathNote wiki userbox u need to make another template page in order for u to make it and spearate as right now it's conjoined with with ur friend userbox just to let u know.....}} 05:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC)|Q=Ok...dumb thing first, exams are in a week so..eh..yeah, featured user, anyone can vote for any user(except the users who has got it or Staff members)...and maybe some reasons why unless someone has already written about that person etc.....yeah, that about it...}} DeathNote 03:38, November 29, 2011 (UTC)|L=ehehhehe..you got me there...at first I thought it was a "gorey" anime, then as i progressed well, it was a mystery anime, who knew?. From that the review, From Kuroshitsuji which was mystery anime, DeathNote took the next step, I loved the psychological battles with Light and L, the storyline well just had it all(just see the actual review), Matsuda with the comic relief, suspense..well u know that one, interesting cast, and an epic end. so that's y I gave it a 10/10. And really there are waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay gorerer animes than DeathNote, from what I know now...like Hellsing..errrrrr.......anyways that's my DeathNote..rereview to you Chain! :) BTW: L is me best character...no doubt...}} Coolio bro. Not bad at all. 04:54, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Question O YOU SUCK >.< ooooooooooooo you are just EVIL!!!!!! XD But thank you very much!! X3 Course I don't know what it is but... gah >_> lol 05:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Hey Yeah I know. I haven't been cuz I left there for good. I had it with the drama and fighting. The only way to talk or contact me is throught email or my number. So how you doing? I haven't heard from you for a long time. EDIT: Gosh you still rememeber Kinny?! Well she says hi back. I can't wait for christmas too. My Bf got me a cute neacklace for christmas (Isn't he the sweetest X3). So what cha thinking about getting for Xmas? I hope to get a 3DS so i can play KH 3D TT~TT EDIT2: Cool list. I might not get anything this year. My family struggling with thier problems. But i know that my friend gonna get a haircut as my christmas present. Belive me, there's a reason i call him Hobo Hippie. It's his poor, poor gross hair. Thank god he's getting a haircut! Here some stuff i want for chirstmas, 1. New Phone *mine's crappy* 2. Money *or else i'm gonna have to find a job* 3. New sister *this sister doesnt have a return label* 4. A dress to formal in the spring 5. A Nyan Cat plushie :3 6. Kantana Blade sword *he he >:3* 7. Black Clothing *lots of it* Also, have u ever heard of the song "Santa hates poor kids"? EDIT3: What's wrong with Acer? My laptop is an Acer. KHXion14 02:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC) TBS Userbox Quote Thats fine dude! :3 05:20, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks good bro. Hope you had a nice Christmas! Talk to you saturday! :3 20:52, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Meeting names 04:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC)}} 04:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC)}} Shadow Roxas I saw your message on Rox's page, told DE and he kindly unlocked the page. Go! Upload videos to your hearts content!! Well, don't. That'd just be a nuisance. :P 10:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, that view is in oasis, so I'm not 100% sure, but I'd say the first one. Try that and I'll check it out when you're done if ya want. 05:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I'm on the computer and my email is open so I got your message as soon as you sent it. :P I'm not sure what 'Oasis View' means, but if was doing it, I would upload the image first to the wiki and then use the format Maybe you can try that? 05:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ARGH!!! *Stabs CoF for making another jpg* Well, apart from that you did a good job! Glad I could help; ;) 05:59, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Heya Chain! I've seen you ask a few times for how to get your character page for the RP checked and I was wondering if you still needed help with that. If you do, I'd be happy to look over what you've done and give you some advice! Just lemme know if you need the help! 04:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yay, I got it right! *Does victory dance* As for the name Liberty, when I decided to join the RP I didn't wanna have to spend ages drawing pictures, so I just chose a pic of a girl I had done about a year ago, called Liberty. Then I just colored her, changed her appearance a bit and the name stuck. So basically, the name Liberty comes out of laziness. :) And unfortunatly my character page is on the RP website, so I can't give you a link, sorry. :( For the signature, I don't really change my fonts, so I have no idea. Sorry I couldn't be of more help! 04:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) So Kind Of You :/ 07:38, January 8, 2012 (UTC) |text=Um, hey, thanks for the welcome! Roxas kinda took care of lots o' stuff I needed doing. But, soon enough, everyone who offers will soon have something to do >:3 Thanks :D EDIT: Oh yeah, feel free to use my userbox :/ }} Thanks! Nav Bar Need some help with that? 05:08, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :You mean like this? 05:29, January 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sprite Me? step down? NEVAR I wouldn't miss the RP for anything, thanks for being the first though :D, I'll never be completely gone though ;) and you were close with my birthday, its April 13th :P 07:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Bugs/Glitches Page I thought the mechanics, (suggested here: 5), would be "condensed into tables/lists" and a draft was being made my RoxasNobody. :This applies only to what we already have for the simple reason that it is not allowed for us to remove them entirely. This site should revolve around the ideas of fiction; that is, the content of the games (story content, and still, only a bit of this), fanon content, and the other things I listed in the creation page. The drive gauge glitch and the Hercules cup glitch (as well as other bugs not listed in the forum) are beneficial to users who are having trouble with the Hercules cup, and those who need to fill their drive gauge fast. As for the destiny island glitch, that is solely for entertainment purposes. and entertainment is arguably beneficial. :The problem here is that this site is not to represent game help any more, but rather content of the games themselves. This site is for display of merchandise, game content, and so on as I mentioned above. The users requiring game help would be redirected to .net as per the terms of the merge. Understand that, if we were still a game-oriented Wiki as we were a few weeks ago, this would be alright. But that is no longer the case. — 20:50, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :That's not a bad idea. Start a forum over there and I'm sure it'll go somewhere. You can also mention the glitch about going to the world map while in Drive Form to refill the gauge. 22:10, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::They have pages for deletion, for sure. But no pages for creation, hence why I said to just start a forum. 23:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Im out of town, Im from my phone, and all you have to tell me is acussing me of of attacking you? >_> You want me to attack you? Here it is: You're an idiot. +200 editors here who are still making mistakes about the merge, and you believe that I'll go out of my way to tell you specificially that you're doing things 'wrong'? It was directed to everyone. Now you can consider this an attack.-- 23:41, January 16, 2012 (UTC) >> What the hell is going on.... I have DE calling you an idiot and a bunch of messages from Sox and DE here... >> *sigh* I swear it's when I'm not here all day that SOMETHING happens. >> Anyway, if you havn't done what Sox suggested already then do so. 02:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC)